


Недопонимание

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: Снейп любит свои привычки, старый книжный магазин и книги.





	Недопонимание

Снейп любил порядок и привычный ход вещей. И еще книги. Каждую пятницу он приходил в старый книжный магазин. Совсем недалеко от дома: два квартала, перекресток со светофором, еще два дома, завернуть — и он на месте. Тесные залы, заставленные полками, крутая винтовая лестница, которая шла на второй этаж, а там — подержанные книги, темные углы, почти самое удобное в мире кресло для чтения (самое удобное было, конечно, у него дома), и даже стол со старой пишущей машинкой. Никто никогда на ней не печатал, но она радовала взгляд. Чаще всего Снейп смотрел, что нового на нижнем этаже, исследовал второй, букинистический, и уходил, унося добытые книги в логово. Иногда устраивался в почти самом удобном кресле в углу и составлял план покупок на будущее, мечтая о том, как очередной ветхий том устроится на его полках. Старьем, кроме него, никто особенно не интересовался. Он любил составлять планы и претворять их в реальность.

Пятница, день очередной инспекции букинистического отдела. Предвкушая тяжесть старых книг на коленях, Снейп поднялся по лестнице и застыл. Его кресло было безобразным образом занято. Какой-то негодяй сидел, зарывшись с головой в старое издание «Острова сокровищ». Одна из книг, которые он отложил для себя на будущее!

Расселся как у себя дома, со злостью думал Снейп, уставившись на красные кроссовки оккупанта. Как у себя дома, а это же мое, мое кресло, и это я тут у себя дома. И книга!

— Здесь самое лучшее место в мире, а? Поверить не могу, что еще существуют такие лавки, — из-за книги показалась наконец голова, и все стало хуже некуда. 

Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер пришел в его магазин и взял его книгу. Снейп сжал зубы.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, — продолжил тот как ни в чем не бывало. Вы здесь тоже бываете?

Гарри Поттер, из-за которого он чуть не нажил себе язву желудка, который три месяца назад покинул стены Alma Mater, где имел несчастье преподавать Снейп, Гарри Поттер, которого он ненавидел — этот самый Гарри Поттер сидел в его кресле.

Снейп развернулся на каблуках, спустился по лестнице и, не оглядываясь, вышел из магазина. В конце концов, некоторые традиции можно и нарушить. Как можно скорее забыть об этом — и как будто бы не было никакого Поттера. На светофоре он запнулся. Посмотрел, как красный свет сменяется зеленым, и пошел назад.

— О, я уж было решил, что вы почудились мне, профессор, — широко улыбнулся Поттер. Снейп молча подошел к нему, вытащил из рук «Остров сокровищ» и снова ступил на лестницу.

— Эй, это отличная книга! Я думал купить ее! — Поттер спешил за ним, но лестница была слишком узкой для двоих, и Снейп легко опередил его, выложив книгу перед кассовым аппаратом.

— Она моя! — прошипел Снейп. 

— Она же была на полке! Это я нашел ее!

Ситуация, кажется, смешила Поттера. Снейп был в ярости. 

— Моя! — повторил он, расплатился, схватил чек и прижал книгу к груди. 

— Хорошо, теперь точно ваша, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, примирительно поднимая руки. — Удачная покупка. Я так и думал, что вы любите про пиратов.

Укрыв покупку под пальто, Снейп покинул магазин во второй раз. Дома он не сразу выпустил ее из рук, ходил с ней на кухню, взял с собой даже в туалет. Книга, спасенная от варвара. Моя добыча. Нужно будет получше присматривать за букинистическим, решил он. Возможно, прийти пораньше, может, в четверг. Как бы он еще чего не унес. Не украл у меня.

Но в следующий раз он пришел, как и обычно, в пятницу. Второй этаж был пуст, и Снейп с облегчением занял свое кресло. Оглядел привычные полки и уложил на колени альбом с фотографиями. Улицы Лондона, лица незнакомцев, которых, возможно давно нет в живых. Старые вывески. Многого не осталось. Хотя вот эта аптека на Оксфорд-стрит все та же. Глянцевая бумага немного пожелтела от времени, корешок обтрепался. Снейп просмотрел альбом до конца, погладил обложку, бережно устроил обратно на полку. Потом пришла очередь книги с гравюрами. Монстры, которых вызвал к жизни Гойя, улыбались ему почти нежно — Снейп перестал ждать подвоха. Зря, конечно.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп! — улыбка всплыла над полом. Голова Поттера поднималась над лестницей, а за ней поднимался и сам Поттер. Снейп скривился, уперся взглядом в печатную машинку, лишь бы не смотреть, как тот появится целиком.

— Я больше не профессор вам, Поттер. 

— Но как же…

— Никак меня называть не надо, — оборвал его Снейп. — Никак.

— Хорошо, — странно покладисто согласился Поттер и оказался рядом. — Взгляните, это из нового, если, конечно, так можно сказать о книге, которой почти сто лет. Я сразу подумал о вас. 

Снейп поднял взгляд от вызывающе красных кроссовок и увидел обложку. «Игра с огнем».

— Сабатини, первое издание, — продолжил Поттер. — Там и иллюстрации есть, гравюры. Посмотрите!

Снейп не смог удержаться, взял книгу, открыл ее. Первый взгляд на титульный лист, следующий разворот. Темно-коричневый обрез. Поттер стоял смирно, молчал и будто бы не мешал, но Снейп тихо закипал. От Поттера тонко пахло одеколоном. Горькие лимоны, свежая трава, зеленые веточки. Здесь, среди старых книг, пыли, полированного дерева это было странно, как апрель, наступивший в ноябре. Раздражало.

— Ладно, не буду вам мешать, — сказал Поттер и исчез. Как ветром его сдуло. Снейп откинулся на продавленную спинку кресла. Книга была прекрасна. Он унес ее в тот же вечер. Он забыл про Поттера, как будто тот никогда не появлялся в его жизни: в классе, на улице, в магазине, в его кресле. А книга поселилась на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Взгляните-ка! — еще одна пятница, и оклик Поттера из-за полок на первом этаже. Наверное, подошвы прилипли к полу, иначе почему Снейп остановился?

— Полное собрание сочинений, — Поттер продолжал болтать и улыбался, — совсем новое. Красиво, правда? 

Снейп взял книгу и не смог удержаться от кивка. Воздух всколыхнулся, и аромат апельсиновых листьев защекотал ноздри.

Снейп ненавидел зеленые лимоны и ненавидел Гарри Поттера. Цитрусовый запах исходил, кажется, даже от страниц. Рот наполнился слюной. Книга выпала из рук, он нагнулся за ней, поднял, почти бросил обратно на полку. Щекам было горячо. 

Ненависть согревала лучше шерстяного пальто, так он и дошел домой — не застегнувшись, даже шарф не замотал. Без единой покупки.

Поттер не крал его книг, он украл его покой. Похитил его сны и взамен подсунул фальшивку. Вор, мошенник. Книга на тумбочке, бессонные рассветы. Снейп выбросил из холодильника лимоны и вылил апельсиновый сок в раковину.

— И как вам тот «Остров сокровищ»? — спросил Поттер. В эту пятницу из люка над лестницей торчали только его плечи и встрепанная голова. Снейп в кресле в углу, они одни, Поттер закупорил букинистический этаж как пробка бутылку.

— Изумительно, — Снейп не смог удержаться от издеки. — Я спас ее от вас. Вы бы все равно ничего не поняли. 

— У меня дома есть две, — Поттер рассмеялся так, будто его и не оскорбили. — Я перечитывал раз сто, наверное. Но каждая книга — как человек, правда? Все они разные, особенно эти, старые, — он нежно оглядел полки, и Снейп почувствовал укол ревности.

— И еще про Доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда. Или вам больше нравится «Клуб самоубийц»? Вообще, такое могло бы быть, да?

— Только если самоубийцей будете вы, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.

Поттер рассмеялся снова.

— Вы же вечно так меня звали, может, и были правы. Кажется, скоро закроют, может быть, пойдем выпьем? Или поужинаем, как вам больше нравится?

Почему на щеках у Поттера румянец? Они ведь ругались. Он недостаточно его оскорбил?

— Поттер, вы думаете книги могут прибавить ума? Думаете, вы набьете голову чужими словами и мозги сразу заработают? Это из области фантастики, — Снейп с любопытством наклонил голову, не терпелось увидеть, как дружелюбие Поттера увянет.

— Снейп, где ваше жало? — Поттер вскинул на него зеленый взгляд. Улыбка у него все-таки странная. — Раньше ваш сарказм был куда более ядовитым.

У Снейпа не было сил встать и прекратить пререкания. Поттер сидел на полу, болтал ногами в люке. Путь к отступлению был закрыт. Они перебрасывались фразами, как мячиком. Как зеленым, недозрелым плодом. Голос хозяина, предупреждающий о закрытии, застал Снейпа врасплох. А Поттер как ни в чем не бывало попрощался и исчез.

Если бы он мог приходить в другой день. Но он не любил менять привычки. Пятница грохотала пульсом в висках. Снейп заказал в забегаловке кофе с лимоном и, морщась, выпил одним глотком. Почему так скулы сводит?

На первом этаже магазина было сумрачно. Может быть, лампочки перегорели? Лицо Поттера белело в полумраке.

— Я принес вам «Черную Стрелу». Я еще давно ее купил, в другом месте. Возьмете? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она была у вас. С тем «Островом сокровищ».  
 _"Четыре я стрелы пущу,  
И четверым я отомщу,  
Злодеям гнусным четверым,  
Старинным недругам моим». _  
Поттер декламировал негромко, нараспев, а Снейп сжал зубы и едва смог удержаться от крика.

— Возьмите? Ну, просто так. Пусть живет у вас. А?

Поттер украл его покой. И его магазин. Он украл те книги, теперь они, хоть и лежат на прикроватной тумбочке Снейпа, все равно принадлежат ему, Гарри. Он хотел ему что-то подарить? Он украл все, все.

Поттер протягивал ему книгу, смотрел на него.

— Убирайтесь! Да убирайтесь же отсюда! — Снейп схватил Поттера за плечи и встряхнул изо всех сил, у того аж зубы клацнули. Ярость билась в висках, казалось, она выйдет горлом, как кровь. Глаза у Поттера были зелеными-зелеными. Снейп попытался вдохнуть. Горькие зеленые лимоны. Теплые плечи. Он как в камень превратился, а Поттер смотрел ему прямо в глаза и тоже застыл. Между бровей у него ассиметричная вертикальная морщинка. Как будто бы он часто сводил брови в задумчивости, как будто он вообще умел думать. Щетина неровно выбрита. Как туманом все заволокло.

— Джентльмены, прошу вас! Будьте благоразумны! Здесь ведь книги! — голос хозяина доносился как сквозь вату.

Снейп сделал усилие, разжал хватку и оторвал ладони от Поттера. Они сразу заболели, словно он присохший бинт от раны сорвал. Зажмурившись, Снейп развернулся и вышел на улицу.

Он не помнил, как дошел до дома. Оказывается, уже стемнело. Не зажигая света, он встал перед окном. Горели фонари, и луна висела высоко в небе, белый, влажный свет дрожал, как в лихорадке.

Внизу, у крыльца обнималась парочка. Девушка, чье лицо было скрыто на плече мужчины, все перекладывала руки: обнимала то за шею, то за талию, то ее ладонь скользила по волосам. Ни на минуту не останавливалась. Можно ли устать обнимать, подумал Снейп отстраненно. Зачем он на них смотрит? Сидит, как птица в клетке, смотрит сквозь железные прутья. Девушка снова обвила руки вокруг шеи любовника. А ведь можно устать не обнимать, пришло ему в голову. Утомиться от отсутствия — это ведь невозможно. Но почему он чувствовал себя таким бесконечно усталым? И почему так горят ладони? Болят от пустоты, от голода. Бессмыслица.

В пятницу Снейп не пошел в книжный. Он вообще не стал выходить из дома. Кофе, книга, работа, кофе, сэндвич… Куда пропал вечер? Он просидел над разворотом, не перевернув ни страницы? Встряхнувшись, Снейп почистил зубы и забрался под одеяло. Сердце грохотало прямо в ушах. Он встал, выглянул за окно: снег. Может быть, поэтому такая тишина, что кровь барабаном бьет в перепонки? Собственное тело казалось чужим, бесполезным. Взглянув на свои ладони, он быстро оделся и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

Один квартал, другой, перейти, не дожидаясь зеленого сигнала светофора. Улицы вымерли, что ли? Ведь не может же быть очень поздно? Ведь не поздно еще? Еще немного, два дома, поворот, и Снейп остановился как вкопанный.

Гарри Поттер, укрываясь от снега под черным зонтом, сидел на крыльце, под дверью магазина с табличкой «Закрыто».

Влажная, рыхлая снежная каша засыпала все вокруг, иногда с карнизов с тихим шуршанием срывалась шапка и с чавканьем шлепалась на мостовую. Циферблат часов над входом занесло.

— Долго сидишь тут?

— Не знаю, — голос звучал хрипло, Поттер прокашлялся. Высунувшись из-под зонта, он глянул на часы. Циферблат тускло светился, снег скрывал и стрелки и цифры. — Видишь, времени больше нету. Так что все это неважно.

Снейп замолчал. Он и сам не мог бы сказать, сколько он наблюдал за Гарри из-за угла. Снег перестал, и Снейп совершенно не к месту подумал, что мог бы тоже захватить зонт.

— Сам-то ты почему пришел? Поздно ведь уже, магазин закрыт давно, — голос Поттера был странно прохладным, отстраненным.

— Раз времени нет, то нет и никакого «поздно» и «давно», — автоматически отозвался Снейп.

— Ладно, — согласился Поттер. Его очки отливали зеленым и белым. Улица уходила круто вниз, и магазин стоял, как на краю пропасти. Сейчас Снейп что-нибудь скажет, Поттер встанет, сделает пару шагов от него и свалится вниз. С самого края мира. И больше не будет его беспокоить. Никогда. Надо было хоть «Черную стрелу» взять. Воздух вдруг кончился, Снейп попытался вдохнуть — в рот влетела снежинка, и вместе с ней он проглотил все слова, которые были наготове.

— Поттер? — устало позвал Снейп.

— Мм?

— Ну как все это понимать?

— Я думал, тут нет возможности для недопонимания, — Гарри приподнял зонтик и снова зачем-то поглядел на часы. — Я приходил в твой любимый магазин, ждал тебя, пытался завязать беседу о том, что тебе интересно. Принес для тебя книгу. И пригласил тебя на свидание.

— Ты хотел мне досадить, — поморщился Снейп. — Я же говорил…

— Ну да, — кивнул Гарри. — Но ты же всегда и на все так говоришь. Я подумал, это твоя типичная реакция на любой стимул, и она ничего не значит. Ты же мог просто отказаться, но не отказывался! Наверное, это я недопонял. А на прошлой неделе ты смотрел на меня, как будто… — он запнулся и, вздохнув, продолжил, спрятавшись под зонтом: — как будто хочешь поцеловать. И руки у тебя были такие горячие. Поэтому я и ждал сегодня. Хотел проверить, насколько я дурак. Но, видно, правда недопонял. И только досадил тебе.

Снейп сжал кулаки. Свидание. Не отказался. Тогда плечи Гарри были такими твердыми, и глаза были так близко…

— Времени нет, но снег ведь есть, — Гарри внезапно оказался рядом, вместе с зонтом и очками, от него снова веяло теплом. — Смотри, снова пошел.

Никак не удавалось отвести взгляд, и Снейп просто кивнул.

— Так что, дурак я?

— Дурак я, — эхом отозвался Снейп и, сдаваясь, снова взял Гарри за плечи. Встряхнул, как тогда. С зонтика слетела шапка снега и шлепнулась ему на спину. Вздрогнув от ледяной воды, попавшей за воротник, он с отчаянием потянулся вперед.

Губы Гарри были теплыми. Их поцелуи встретились на полдороге. «Смешать, но не взбалтывать», вспомнил Снейп. Еще одно осторожное соприкосновение. Гарри смотрел беспомощно, это было так странно и страшно, что Снейп закрыл глаза, защищаясь. И снова наклонился, уже вслепую, и на этот раз их дыхание слилось, лицо окутало теплое облако, и он забыл обо всем, пока его шею не оросил еще один каскад ледяной воды.

— Я не понимаю, почему я… Почему ты ко мне-то? — попытался спросить Снейп.

— Потому. Ну чего тут понимать, Северус! Северус, — повторил Гарри, счастливо глядя на него.

Среди заснеженной улицы его имя звучало так ново и чисто, как будто Гарри был первым человеком, придумавшем такое сочетание звуков. Снейп слушал бы его снова и снова и едва мог поверить, что Северус — это он. Что его руки больше не болят, а гложущее голодное чувство подбирается вплотную к сердцу.

— Значит, я?

— Да, ты. А ты… никакого недопонимания?

— Да. То есть нет, никакого, — Снейп попытался одновременно покачать головой и кивнуть, зонтик над ними снова покосился. — Я правда сам не понимаю, почему, но… Идем? Ко мне недалеко.

— Идем! — Гарри взял его под руку и снова поднял зонт над ними.

Они пошли домой. И все наконец стало правильным.


End file.
